


Liberty Squad

by vertigal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Language, Nonbinary Character, angelica is coming home, blunt sexual jokes tbh, crude humor kinda, everybody hates alex, funny i guess if you SQUINT, gc, groupchat, innuendos, its peggy, john loves salsa clubs, liberty squad, living vicariously through fictional groupchats, probably ooc sorry kids, quite a lot of keyboard smashing, so if you see ifiwenidn its not supposed to mean anything dont stress over it, tjeffs is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigal/pseuds/vertigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Hamilton Groupchat™. Angelica comes back to the states in search of DEBAUCHERY and John can't control himself around salsa clubs. Also I suck at summaries yikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelica's Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'm excited about posting this because 1) I feel like I'm contributing to this fanbase (fandom???) (family??? idk) in some way 2) this is my first work of literature on a03 (if you consider groupchats with poor grammar to be literature) and 3) I've been wanting to post this and I felt nervous about it but I'm actually doing it woo. Okay I'm gonna blast now because you probably just wanna get to the story alright BYE (also kudos and feedback would be pretty rad)

**You entered the groupchat: liberty squad**  
**angle:** HELLO GUYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS

  
**familton:** GUYS FUKC

  
**familton:** EVERYONE I HAVE AWFUL NEWS

  
**angle:** someone better have died alexander doNT STEAL MY THUNDER IN A GC THAT I CREATED

  
**familton:** funny that you mention death because im considering it!! :)))

  
**intheplace2b:** ignore him hes just blowing a blood vessel because he has to work with Thomas Jefferson for something at work

  
**familton:** DONT SAY HIS NAME IT MAKES ME FEEL TRIGGERED

  
**elizzle:** THOMAS JEFFERSON

  
**familton:** ELIZA WHAT THE FUCK

  
**angle:** T R I G G E R E D

  
**andmargarita:** this annoying and toxic family makes me feel triggered

  
**frenchfiend:** reblogged

  
**corsetboi:** lmao rgblgedx2

  
**andmargarita:** your tumblr is so ugly stay away from me and my posts

  
**angle:** how interesting because im on your blog right now and i'll tell ya!! nothing to write home about!! :::)

  
**andmargarita:** WHY ARE YOU EXPSOING ME YOU'RE MY S I S T E RMY FLESH AND BLOOD

  
**angle:** dont blame me for how many pepes are on your tumblr pepe died in 2013

  
**familton:** HA YOU STILL USE PEPES

  
**angle:** ok ugly blogs ASIDE....I'VE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TODAY TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT

  
**angle:** AS YOU ARE AWARE I STUDY ABROAD BUT HA H A WE HAVE VACATION SO I'M COMING BACK TO THE STATES

  
**elizzle:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**andmargarita:** OH MY GOD WHEN ARE YOU COMING WE SHOULD ALL COME PICK YOU UP

 

 **frenchfiend:** IM IN IM SO IN IM INSIDE OF THIS PLAN

  
**familton:** IM IN

  
**angle:** IM COMING TOMORROW

  
**intheplace2b:** I have work :(((((((((((((((((((( Washington wants to meet with me :(

  
**corsetboi:** :(((((

  
**angle:** cant you tell him that its an emergency??? PLEASE?? FOR ME???

  
**familton:** ok he WOULD do that but hes afraid of him like??? why

  
**intheplace2b:** OKAY WELL SORRY THAT MY B O S S ISNT ALSO MY ADOPTIVE FATHER WHICH MAKES IT MUCH EASIER TO SPEAK WITH HIM

  
**intheplace2b:** AND SINCE YOU'RE SO COMFY WITH HIM Y O U ASK HIM TO LET ME SKIP WORK TOMORROW

  
**familton:** NO I CANT DISOBEY MY BOSS EITHER DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BAILED OUT LAF AND HERC WASHINGTON WONT LET ME DO IT A 30TH TIME

  
**familton:** HERC YOU DO IT HE LIKES YOU

  
**corsetboi:** OKAY ABSOLUTELY NOT BECAUSE ONE, LIKE YOU SAID I'M ALWAYS BAILING WORK TWO, HE ACTUALLY DOESNT LIKE ME AND THREE THIS ISNT MY PROBLEM AT ALL

  
**frenchfiend:** you're all fucking DWEEBS

 

**frenchfiend added gwashington to the groupchat: liberty squad**

  
**frenchfiend:** hello sir! we need a favor

 

**intheplace2b has left the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

**familton has left the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

**corsetboi has left the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

 **angle:** IM YELL ING

  
**gwashington:** Lafayette? This is very unprofessional.

  
**andmargarita:** FHSIDUS DHI

  
**frenchfiend:** super sorry sir but would you mind letting john take the day off tomorrow?

  
**gwashinton:** Why?

  
**angle:** it's because of me sir im coming back to america and we're gonna get stupid high all together and we need a designated driver/caretaker

  
**elizzle:** ANGELIC A

  
**gwashington:** Angelica, I never took you for the type to partake in activities like those.

  
**angle:** :))) london CHANGED me sir

  
**angle:** so PLEASE????????? the last thing we want is a DIRE ACCIDENT because our DESIGNATED CARETAKER wasnt present

  
**andmargarita:** reblogged

  
**gwashington:** I SUPPOSE I could let it slide, but Laurens will have to stay late the day after tomorrow. Also no drugs, please.

  
**frenchfiend:** he'd be MORE than happy to do that sir thank you :::)

 

 **angle:** YES THANK YOU SIR SHALOMWE DONT NEED DRUGS TO HAVE FUN YOU'RE RIGHT YOU'VE OPENED MY EYES

  
**gwashington:** Yes, well welcome back to the states Angelica

 

**gwashington has left the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

 **frenchfiend:** JESUS IM FUCKING SWEATING

 

**frenchfiend added familton, intheplace2b, and corsetboi to the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

 **frenchfiend:** your favorite french BITCH took care of it

  
**intheplace2b:** LOVE U BABE :'))))

  
**familton:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT HONESTLY I WANT TO FUCKING FIGHT Y OU

  
**andmargarita:** LAF TOOK CARE OF IT SO PROFESSIONALLY IM MOIST

  
**angle:** OKAY BUT LETS NOT FORGET THAT I WAS A PART OF THIS TOO

  
**elizzle:** ANGELICA YOU TOLD THE PRESIDENT THAT WE WERE PLANNING ON GETTING HIGH

  
**intheplace2b:** FUCK ALEXANDER JUST FELL O V ER ANGELICA WHAT THE FUCK

  
**corsetboi:** HONESTLY BREAST IN PIECE IM GONNA GET FUCKING FIRED

  
**familton:** IF I LOSE MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOU IM GONNA SHIP YOU RIGHT BACK TO LONDON I'LL HAVE YOU D E P O R T E D YOU ENGLISH S C U M

  
**angle:** :::) my flight is gonna arrive at like 5:30 pm dont be late friends!!

  
**corsetboi:** wait whos car are we going in

  
**elizzle:** well all six of us are coming to pick up angelica and then when she comes in there will be seven of us in one car

  
**andmargarita:** we should go in alex's weird soccer mom van

  
**familton:** ITS N O T A SOCCER MOM VAN ITS JUST A TEMPORARY FIX UNTIL MY OTHER CAR IS IN THE SHOP

  
**elizzle:** ok

  
**elizzle:** mommy

  
**familton:** im divorcing you for starters and second we can use my TEMPORARY VEHICLE to pick up angelica as long as you guys dont make fun of it

  
**intheplace2b:** no promises

  
**familton:** right well we had sex in that van a couple of days ago so YOU should be complaining the least

  
**frenchfiend:** HOLY SHIT

  
**corsetboi:** I HAVE TO LIE DOWN

  
**intheplace2b:** I HATE ALL OF YOU IM GOING TO BED GOODBYE

  
**angle:** WAIT WHAT SHOULD I PACK

  
**familton:** your mom

 

**angle removed familton from the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

 **angle:** WAIT WHAT SHOULD I PACK

  
**elizzle:** bring me back my bra that you stole from me last year

  
**andmargarita:** OOF Y E S AND ALSO MY UNDERWEAR THAT YOU ALSO STOLE FROM ME

  
**angle:** I......dont recall!

  
**frenchfiend:** alex texted me he wants to be back in the group chat

  
**angle:** .........and??????????????

  
**angle:** IM STILL WAITING FOR A SERIOUS ANSWER WHAT SHOULD I PACK

  
**intheplace2b:** literally just??? clothes and shit what do you mean what should you pack

  
**angle:** NO LIKE,,,STUFF FOR OUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY

  
**corsetboi:** WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING TOMORROW

  
**frenchfiend:** ALEX KEEPS SPAMMING ME IM ADDING HIM BACK

 

**frenchfiend added familton to the groupchat: liberty squad**

 

 **familton:** KEEP UP THE ATTITUDE AND YOU CAN SAY BYE TO YOUR RIDE ANGELICA

  
**angle:** THOMAS JEFFERSON

  
**familton:** S T O P N O W

  
**andmargarita:** TW// THOMAS

  
**corsetboi:** WHAT ARE WE DOING TOMORROW???

  
**intheplace2b:** SALSA CLUB

  
**angle:** LITERALLY YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES GOING TO SALSA CLUBS

  
**corsetboi:** actually i went with john once it was actually fun

  
**intheplace2b:** WELL??? ;;;;)

  
**familton:** well if we end up going you cant go all crazy and not want to leave like last time

  
**angle:** that hapPENED???

  
**elizzle:** SDIOO Y E S I WAS THERE WE KEPT TRYING TO GO HOME AND JOHN WOULDN'T STOP DANCING AND WE ENDED UP STAYING FOR THREE MORE HOURS SO

  
**andmargarita:** it's okay john if you wanna dance for hours IM YOUR DUDE

  
**intheplace2b:** IS THIS HAPPENING FORREAL ARE WE GOING TO A SALSA CLUB

  
**intheplace2b:** (ALSO THANK YOU PEGGY BEAUTIFUL BABY YOU R OC K MY W ORL D)

  
**elizzle:** well i mean its angelica's day so

  
**frenchfiend:** not trying to pressure you but i need to dance at least four times a month and i havent gone at all yet

  
**angle** : okAY we can go to the salsa club but john if you stay behind we arent coming to pick you up

  
**angle:** also when we go back to MY HOUSE we are having a sleepover these are my plans and they are non-negotiable

  
**intheplace2b:** WE COULD BE SLEEPING IN A DITCH AND I WOULDNT CARE AS LONG AS WE'RE GOING TO THE SALSA CLUB Y E S

  
**angle:** i feel like i mADE A MISTAKE BUT I DONT HAVE TIME TO REFLECT ON IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP EARLY SO GOODBYE 5:30 DONT FORGET

  
**familton:** john come to my room we need to go over the Salsa Club Rules again

  
**intheplace2b:**...

  
**intheplace2b:** okay


	2. Lafayette Has The Aux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad made a fatal miscalculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lil side note* i noticed that the spacing was too close in the first chapter and that it was slightly hard to read so i went back and double spaced it, ya know, just in case you wanted to go back and read it again

**angle:** hope ya'll are ready 

 

 **angle:** for the hurricane of the year

 

 **angle:** Hurricane Angelica

 

 **angle:** because im in the americas now

 

 **familton:** WAHa T

 

 **angle:**???? IM IN AMERICA IN THE AIRPORT WAITING FOR YOU ARE YOU GUYS ON THE WAY

 

 **corsetboi:** I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS 5:30

 

 **angle:** WAIT WHAT

 

 **elizzle:** ALEXANDER 

 

 **familton:** what are you guys yelling about we're on the highway RIGHT NOW RIGHT GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **frenchfiend:** im at home waiting for you alex 

 

 **angle:** WHAT THE FUCK I SAID F I V E T HI R T Y I SAID PICK ME UP AT FIVE THIRTY

 

 **familton:** STOP TRYING TO FACETIME ME ANGELICA IM ON THE ROAD 

 

 

**you entered the groupchat: Oh God Angelica Is So Pissed At Us**

 

**familton:** I AM RUNNING TO THE VEHICLE YOU GUYS NEED TO BE WAITING OUTSIDE N O W COME OUTSIDE 

 

 

**intheplace2b changed the name of the groupchat to: Oh God Angelica Is So Pissed At Alexander**

 

 

**you entered the groupchat: Liberty Squad**

 

 

 **familton:** WE'RE LIKE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER BUT THERES....SO MUCH TRAFFIC ITS UNBELIEVABLE ANGEL

 

 **angle:** I AM..........STANDING OUTSIDE.....WITH MY BAGS...LOOKING AT THE STREET. THERE'S NO TRAFFIC

 

 **andmargarita:** WE'RE ON A ROAD YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT

 

 **angle:** ALEXANDER

 

 **familton:** ANGELICA I CANT TALK IM BEHIND THE WHEEL

 

 **angle:** IM ANGRY

 

 **angle:** ANGRY AT YOU ALEXANDER 

 

 **angle:** FOR BEING SO INCREDIBLY STUPID 

 

 **angle:** AND IM MAD AT MYSELF FOR THINKING YOU COULD HANDLE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF P I C K I NG ME UP FROM THE AIRPORT WHEN YOU CANT EVEN HANDLE YOUR OWN SLEEP SCHEDULE

 

 **familton:** SORRY I CANT READ YOUR TEXTS BECAUSE IM DRIVING SO FAST IM WARPING 

 

 **andmargarita:** ITS TRUE HES GOING SO FAST HES ON MY STREET AND HE ALMOST RAN OVER SOME KID AND INSTEAD OF SLOWING DOWN HE STARTED HONKING

 

 **intheplace2b:** I AM GOING TO BREAK MY FUCKING NECK HES GOING WAY TOO FAST 

 

 **intheplace2b:** HES SWEATING SO HARD THE LAST TIME HE SWEAT THIS HARD IS WHEN JEFFERSON CALLED HIM A POWERBOTTOM DURING A DEBATE AND ALEX HAD NOTHING TO SAY IN RESPONSE 

 

 **corsetboi:** I REMEMBER THAT IM

 

 **corsetboi:** ALSO COME GET LAF AND I NEXT

 

 **familton:** WAY AHEAD OF YOU IM OUTSIDE 

 

 **andmargarita:** alex stop honking so much its SO LOUD

 

 **familton:** why are you texting me you're sitting right behind me 

 

 **andmargarita:** just cuz 

 

 **intheplace2b:** if *ng*lic* is mad at us then we cant go to the salsa club my heart is racing 

 

 **angle:** w???hy did you censor my name 

 

 **intheplace2b:** what are you talking about I wasn't talking about you aha!

 

 **frenchfiend:** alex can you pass the aux cord 

 

 **intheplace2b:** gUYS STOP TEXTING ALEX HE'S DRIVING 

 

 **corsetboi:** also no one wants to hear your french rap laf sorry babe

 

 **elizzle:** john tell alex im already waiting outside and to drive safe because my baby sibling is in that car

 

 **intheplace2b:** he just did his weird grunt you know the one 

 

 **frenchfiend:** john please pass the aux this car is about to be how you say BUMPIN 

 

 **corsetboi:** dont give it to him

 

 **andmargarita:** PASS HIM THE AUX I TRUST THIS PERSON

 

 **corsetboi:** LAFAYETTE STOP REACHING FOR THE AUX S IT BACK

 

 **andmargarita:** PASS THE AUX PASS THE AUX PASS THE AUX 

 

 **corsetboi:** STOP ENCOURAGING HI M

 

 **intheplace2b:** ST OP KICKC ING  MY SEA T

 

 **elizzle:** that car sounds so hazardous my poor little heart cant take this 

 

 **frenchfiend:** i finally got the aux get ready to get snatchedt

 

 **andmargarita:** LAFAYETTE JUST SERVED A BOP TURN THIS UP JOHNNY BOY

 

 **elizzle:** hey i think i see you guys ayy 

 

 **elizzle:** upon further inspection i notice that you are going maybe 20 miles over the speed limit and i can hear you guys listening to Partition from a whole block away

 

 **andmargarita:** ELIZA I CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO GET IN THIS FUCKING CAR ITS ABSOLUTELY BUMPING

 

 **frenchfiend:** eliza im gonna give u the dopest lap dance when you get in this car 

 

 **elizzle:** u wild wyd tho ;)))

 

 **familton:** OK ANGELICA EVERYONE IS HERE WE'RE GOING SO F AS T

 

 **angle:** im just gonna go ahead and take a nap on the fuckign pavement

 

 **andmargarita:** angelica if it makes you feel better this car is absolutely bumping 

 

 **frenchfiend:** merci this is my Sex Playlist 

 

 **angle:** your wh a   t

 

 **frenchfiend:** my Sex Playlist

 

 **corsetboi:** my Exposure Level is increasing rapidly  

 

 **angle:** and my younger siblings are.....l i sTENING   TO THIS ???

 

 **frenchfiend:** yeah and they're loving it 

 

 **angle:** when i get into that van i am going to bump my audiobook of the new testament

 

 **andmargarita:** Keep It Sister

 

 **intheplace2b:** speaking of bumping are we still going to the S A L S A C L U B ???? :)))

 

 **angle:** in all honesty john im exhausted from my flight :// change of plans friends we're chilling tonight and partying tomorrow 

 

 **elizzle:** honestly good idea because i have never witnessed alexander more stressed out in my life 

 

 **intheplace2b:** he hasn't spoken for the last 20 minutes im a concerned spouse 

 

 **angle:** wait i think i see you guys do you see me im waving 

 

 **andmargarita:** i see a beautiful young graceful woman on the platform

 

 **angle:** :)))

 

 **andmargarita:** oh and you're there too hi 

 

 **angle:** I Suddenly Want To Go Back To London

 

 **angle:** you guys are really BLASTING Blow im afraid to get in the van

 

 **familton:** stop referring to it as a van it makes me feel triggered

 

 **angle:** well what should i call it 

 

 **familton:** the car

 

 **corsetboi:** but it's a van alex

 

 **intheplace2b:** an ugly van

 

 **angle:** wait 

 

 **angle:** ALEXANDER 

 

 **angle:** ALEXANDER TURN THE VAN AROUND WHERE ARE YOU GOING 

 

 **elizzle:** alexander dont be mean 

 

 **andmargarita:** S T eP o N    i T ALEX

 

 **intheplace2b:** ALEX STOP THE VAN LET ANGELICA IN 

 

 **familton:** ONLY IF YOU STOP CALLING MY VEHICLE THE VAN

 

 **angle:** OH MY GOD YOURE SO PETTY????

 

 **corsetboi:** HES DRIVING FASTER OH M  Y GOD

 

 **angle:** OH MY GOD OKAY I WONT CALL IT THE VAN STOP THE VEHICLE PEOPLE ARE STARING

 

 **andmargarita:** oh my god angelica you look so sweaty from running after the v*n so i dont want to hug you but welcome home champ! :)

 

 **angle:** i do not feel welcome 

 

 **frenchfiend:** OKAY WELL GET INTO THE VEHICLE AND BOP WITH US WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in a month i am an inconsistent rat i apologize (i also have no idea where im going with this fic im just whipping things up as i go) ((like you do)), but thank you for being patient with me! kudos and comments are appreciated to the max (also hopefully the next chapter wont take a whole month yikes)


End file.
